Mal Verde
by DMirime
Summary: Un extraño rencor crece en Harry y está dispuesto a todo por llevar a cabo su venganza... Por otra parte Peter Parker parece haber encontrado estabilidad en su vida ¿Podrá conservarla?
1. INTRODUCCION: Papa, el Duende y Yo

**_MAL VERDE_**

By: Darkness

"Todos llevamos un demonio dentro"

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Acabo de terminar de ver SpiderMan 2 y la verdad me ha gustado mucho más que la primera, y eso que la considero la mejor película de superhéroes –después del Batman de Tim Burton-.  ¡Otto Octavius –Doc Ock pá los cuates =P- fue la sorpresa del film! Jamás me imaginé ese lado sensible del doc, mucho mejor que el que vi en la serie y algunos comics, y ni hablar de sus maravillosos tentáculos.

Ejem. Me salí del tema. Como decía ya vi la película y me dejó picada, ¡No puedo esperar hasta el 2007 para la tercera entrega! Así que por ende he creado mi versión de lo que podría pasar en la SM3  Tomando como "villano" principal al nuevo Duende Verde –Harry Osborn- pero con la participación de varios personajes más –como el Lagarto, La Gata negra, etc…-

Atte: Darkness .

**INTRODUCCI"N: Papá, El Duende y Yo.**

Es una rabia ciega, una enorme cólera 

_Reconcentrada lo que hace correr por_

_sus__ venas convertida en fuego la sangre._

_CARIDAD BRAVO ADAMS en "El Otro"_

La habitación olía a cenizas, tabaco rancio, pipas viejas, lana, libros y cera, humedad y decadencia.  La penumbra atrapaba los olores junto con la figura sentaba en diván, en cuyas manos residía una máscara que reaccionaba a la escasa luz con un brillo verde y metálico. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho con la mirada fija en la mueca de la máscara pero la mente hundida en reflexiones.

- Mi padre… un criminal y un asesino.-

- No, Harry, No.- La voz susurrante parecía venir de todas partes de la habitación: de las paredes, de las ventanas, de los muebles, de los libros cuidadosamente acomodados en los estantes. Pero Harry Osborn permaneció inmutable, con la mirada perdida en las cuencas vacías de la máscara.

- Fui un hombre fuerte y con ambiciones.- continuó la voz.-…  que fue asesinado por Spiderman… y ahora, quiero venganza.-

- Pero Peter es mi amigo… .- Murmuró con poca convicción el joven

- ¡Eso no es cierto Harry! Un amigo no te traiciona, un amigo no te oculta la verdad, un amigo no te quita lo que más quieres.-

Harry sintió sus ojos arder mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas deslizándose hasta caer sobre la máscara, ahora más que nunca le pareció que ésta se burlaba de él con una mueca de obscena júbilo. Sintió deseos de tirarla, no quería escuchar la voz distorsionada de su padre… Norman Osborn estaba muerto, muerto…

- Muerto.- susurró y al instante soltó la máscara y se llevó las manos a la garganta como para ahogar el horror de esa palabra. El pulso le latía bajo los dedos cual si quemase la carne. Algo se abría en su pecho, amplio y sangrante, inundando de sangre oscura. Sus venas se adormecieron y sus brazos y pernas quedaron entumecidos. Dobló la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

- Ponte de pie.- Rugió de pronto la voz, de manera autoritaria.- Ya no debe haber más lugar para la debilidad en tu vida. Debes vengarme.-   

- No puedo hacerle daño, no a Peter.- Trató de decir, pero parecía que las fuerzas le abandonaban, se sentía terriblemente miserable y vulnerable ¡Tantas cosas para una sola noche!

- Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Él te lastimó de muchas maneras ¿no crees que debes pagarle con la misma moneda?.-  

- Basta, papá, por favor… No puedo.-

- Piénsalo Harry, él es el causante de todas tus penas: Él es Spider-man.-

Spiderman. La mención del nombre le hizo temblar con repentino odio. Odiaba a esa araña, era un rencor profundo que había cultivado durante dos largos años y eso no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

- Peter Parker **_es _**Spiderman.-

Las palabras fueron tan precisas, tan exactas, un leño para alimentar su creciente odio. Apretó los puños abriendo los ojos que antes permanecían cerrados. La máscara verde a sus pies le sonrió y él le sonrió a la máscara. La sangre oscura le envenenaba el alma.

-¿Quién te quitó a Mery Jane?.-

- Peter.-Murmuró con los dientes apretados, levantándose del diván.

- ¿Quién te arrebató el amor de tu padre?-

- Peter.- Ahora la voz era clara y a los ojos se asomaba una luz verde.

- ¿Quién interrumpió y alteró el experimento de Octavius?.-

- PETER.- Ahora las palabras resonaron en la habitación en tinieblas.

- ¿Quién mató a Norman Osborn?.-

- PETER, PETER, PETER, ¡PETER!.-

Por un instante la voz de su padre se calló y Harry creyó estar solo en la habitación. Sólo con su ira y la sangre oscura que quemaba sus venas.

- Ahora hay cosas más importantes…- Dijo de pronto Norman, repitiendo las palabras de Meter justo cuando Harry le preguntaba si había asesinado a su padre.

- ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que la confianza y lealtad hacia tu mejor amigo?!.- Estalló el joven.

- Eso, Harry, comienzas a entender.-

¿Entender? Sí, de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Las acciones de Peter/Spiderman, la máscara del Duende Verde en el despacho de su papá, su legado, y su responsabilidad como el nuevo dueño de OsCorp…

- Él te hizo daño… .-

- Él me hizo daño.-

- Él te mintió… .-

- ¡Me mintió!.-

- Él merece morir….-

- ¡¡¡Y MORIRÁ!!!.-

Se agachó y recogió del suelo la máscara que brillaba con un diabólico color verde, fijos sus ojos vacíos en el joven que la colocaba delante de su rostro.

- Aquel en quien confié me dio la espalda aprovechándose de mi buena voluntad... pero ahora serán el primeros en caer ¡Ya no confiaré en nadie más!.- Harry salió al balcón y miró la ciudad.

-Prepárate Spiderman, que el Duende Verde está por cazarte.-

Y una risa macabra inundó el lugar.

-----


	2. La Importancia de llamarse Peter Parker

**_MAL VERDE_**

By: Darkness

"Todos llevamos un demonio dentro"

Un fan fic de Spiderman.

_CAPITULO 1: La importancia de llamarse Peter Parker_

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu Dios,**

**que**** salvarte a ti mil veces**

**puede**** ser mi salvación.**

**Héroe, Enrique Iglesias.**

Peter Parker es un nombre muy sencillo. Simple y sin relevancia. Por eso nunca le gustó su nombre. Cuando niño, recordó, deseó cambiarlo por "Ben Parker", como si tío, porque el héroe de Peter Parker siempre fue Ben Parker. Y todos necesitan de un héroe (si, si, al fin había comprendido eso, de la misma forma en la que sabía que amado u odiado, la gente necesita a Spiderman). En su infancia siempre predominó la presencia de sus tíos; aún ahora no podía evocar ni un solo recuerdo de sus padres. Ni tan siquiera un rostro. Pero no les guardaba rencor, sus tíos le enseñaron muchas cosas que estaba seguro que sus progenitores jamás hubieran podido. 

El joven fotógrafo agitó la cabeza mientras doblaba la esquina, corriendo, como siempre se le había hecho tarde. A veces, sobretodo en mañanas tan calurosas como esa, pensaba en sus padres. Se detuvo frente al semáforo, exasperado,  y esperó a que cambiara a rojo. No tenía tiempo para pensar en sus padres, no ahora que todo marchaba tan bien.  Parecía que al fin había logrado el equilibrio en su vida. Ciencia y amor si ponían convivir. Peter Parker y Spiderman si podían ser uno solo. Cruzó a grandes trancos la calle hasta llegar a la plaza, donde, sentada sobre una banca estaba Ella.

-Mary Jane!!.- Gritó agitando un brozo y acercándose a ella.- Yo, lo siento, tuve-

Pero ella le interrumpió cubriendo sus labios con una mano. –Lo sé Tigre, lo sé, no tienes que darme explicaciones, ya no más.-

Y él sonrió. ¡Dios santo cuanto amaba a esa Mujer! Cada facción suya era un regalo del cielo.

- ¿Y cómo te fue?.-

- Ahh, lo de siempre, un asalto a un banco, balazos, amenazas y la policía dudando entre si atraparme a mí o a los ladrones.-

- Nada nuevo entonces.- Ella le sonrió y  él se sintió en el cielo.

- JJ ha puesto a la ciudad en mi contra.- Suspiró.- Siempre tachándome de terrorista, criminal, y otras lindezas a las que ya me he acostumbrado.-

- Has cambiado Peter.-

- ¿Tu crees? Será que mi vida ha mejorado.-

Y era verdad. En tan solo unos meses (después del incidente con Otto Octavius) su vida que estaba patas pa arriba cambió. Se deshizo del gran peso que significaba guardar el secreto de su identidad a MJ, prestó un poco de más atención –y tiempo- a la escuela y siguió con su trabajo –ahora sí oficial- en el diario el Clarín. Cierto, siempre andaba corriendo, pero ya no tenía esa terrible angustia de dejar ir a MJ o su duda sobre continuar siendo Spiderman. Ya no más. En poco tiempo ella le había enseñado a amarse y aceptarse tal cual era. Daría todo por esa mujer que había aceptado correr los riesgos junto a él.

- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí y dime como te fue en la audición.-

- Los dejé muy impresionados.- Dijo ella dándose aires fingidos de superioridad, lo que causó más una sonrisa en Peter.- La verdad no sé, dijeron que me hablarían.-

- No te preocupes, te hablaran.-

Peter se inclinó sobre ella pero antes de tocar sus labios el ruido de una sirena de policía lo detuvo. Frente a ellos pasaron varias patrullas.

-Y-yo… .-

- Nos vemos en la noche, Tigre.-

- Sí.- Dijo y suspiró.- La historia de mi vida.- Murmuró en tono de broma al momento de salir corriendo en pos de la policía.

--

Ya con el traje puesto se columpió por los edificios hasta llegar a una zona cercada por  los policías. Vio un almacén y alcanzó a escuchar lo que pasaba: al parecer algún mal delincuente había secuestra un niño en su intento de escapar y había terminado atrapado en el cobertizo.

-Patético.- Murmuró Spiderman rodando los ojos. Y se dispuso a entrar en el almacén, pero justo cuando acababa de tirar su telaraña la ventana de enfrente se quebró en pedazos, saliendo el delincuente inconsciente por los cristales rotos. Al momento la policía lo sujetó y entró, buscando al niño.

Pero en medio del alboroto, Spiderman fue el único que se dio cuenta que una forma negra salió por el tejado perdiéndose entre los edificios. Tentado por la curiosidad trató de ir tras la sombra, sin embargo su atención tuvo que concentrarse en los esquivar las balas de los policías, puesto que ya lo habían detectado.   Los pequeños inconvenientes que J.J.Jameson había creado con sus noticias amarillistas.

Con un salto ágil pasó al siguiente edificio, pegado al muro avanzó hacia el callejón donde la forma negra desapareció. Se escondió entre las escaleras de incendio: desde ahí pudo ver como la policía pasaba a su lado. De pronto una fuerte luz lo deslumbró, la luz volvió a repetirse y Spiderman la reconoció: el flash de una cámara. Debía ser de una muy potente puesto que aún de día lograba cegarlo.

Frente a él vio a un joven, como de 22 años, alto y fornido con el cabello claro. Volvió a tomarle otra foto. Spiderman lanzó su telaraña, tomando la cámara y la jaló, arrebatándosela de las manos al joven. La cámara fue a estrellarse contra la pared y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. 

- Lo siento.- Dijo el arácnido levantando una mano y columpiándose se alejó del lugar ignorando las quejas –e insultos- del fotógrafo. 

--

A penas era mediodía. El sol brillaba alto sobre su cabeza cuando se detuvo a la sombra de un tejado, sobre un rascacielos. El calor lo mareaba al mismo tiempo que pegaba el traje rojoazul a su cuerpo. Se sentía sumamente incómodo, con ganas de estar acostado en su cama, sin hacer nada…

-…o por lo menos con una botella de agua bien fría- Pensó dándose aire con la mano enguantada.

A lo lejos pudo ver un avión… un avión. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo. Cuando niño le dieron esa noticia ni tan siquiera se inmutó,  había pasado tanto tiempo en casa de sus tíos que quedarse a vivir ahí fue lo más normal del mundo. Hizo un esfuerzo por  tratar de recordar a su madre pero todo parecía borroso, de igual manera trató de pensar en su padre… nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, sin recuerdos sobre ellos. Hubo momentos en que aquella falta de memorias lo perturbó, quería saber que tipo de personas fueron sus progenitores, especialmente su padre. Tía May decía que fue un gran hombre…   

- ¡Hey!.- Se dijo de pronto, quitándose los guantes y dándose aire con ellos.- No necesito a mi padre. Mi Tío fue como mi padre.- Adoraba a su tío Ben, era su modelo, su ídolo personal, su héroe, alguien en quien podía confiar. No había situación que él no supiera arreglar, y de la que no sacara alguna lección por sencilla que fuera. Él sí era, en pocas palabras, un gran hombre.

No, nunca había necesitado a su padre… ¿o si? Y de pronto vinieron a su mente imágenes de Norman Osborn palmeando amigablemente su hombro y de Otto Octavius demostrándole que podía existir un equilibrio entre ciencia y amor…

- Basta Spidey, el calor te está haciendo delirar.- Dijo volviéndose a poner los guantes y saliendo de la protectora sombra del tejado.- Si sigues peridiendo el tiempo aquí llegarás tarde a la clase del Doc. Connors.-     

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¡Gracias por los Reviews! .

SIGUE EN: El Enigmático Doctor Connors.


	3. El Enigmatico Doctor Connors

**_MAL VERDE_**

By: Darkness

"Todos llevamos un demonio dentro"

Un fan fic de Spiderman.

_CAPITULO 2: El Enigmático Doctor Connors_

**La familia empieza por el amor a **

**aquél**** que tienes más cerca.**

**ANONIMO**

Curt Connors es el tipo de persona a la que nadie parece conocer bien. Si le preguntas a todos sus alumnos que opinan de él, cada uno te dirá una cosa distinta, pero todos coincidirán en una: "Es un misterio". Peter era conciente de eso cuando lo conoció en la Preparatoria, cuando le proporcionó su primer trabajo serio –que inevitablemente perdió por sus andanzas como Spiderman-. Fue una verdadera sorpresa volver a encontrarlo en la universidad.

Con paso lento Peter Parker se acercó al escritorio. Solo ellos dos se encontraban en el aula vacía, puesto que la clase ya había terminado.  Connors estaba de espaldas a él, borrando el pizarrón. Traía puesta una gabardina café pulcramente planchada, cuya manga derecha –cuidadosamente doblada- colgaba en la ausencia de brazo. Siempre serio y reservado después de clases.

- Hoy llegaste tarde.- Habló de pronto Curt; no era un reproche, más bien parecía un observación.

- No fue culpa mía. El profesor Miles Warren me entretuvo. Puede preguntarle.-

- No hace falta, con tu palabra me basta.-

Peter quiso decir algo, pero sintió como si estrellara contra una pared de hielo. Si bien la cortesía de Connors atraía, su reserva paralizaba. A pesar de ser uno de sus alumnos más cercanos no conocía nada de él, ni tan siquiera sabía cómo había perdido ese brazo.

- Vamos al laboratorio.- Dijo el Doctor al momento de tomar su maletín y salir del aula. Peter lo siguió, tratando de ir a su paso. –Me alegra que te hayas repuesto en estos meses. Sería una verdadera lástima perder a un alumno tan dotado.-

Peter sonrió ante el cumplido. Mientras caminaban prestó más atención a los alumnos a su alrededor. Como todas las universidades públicas, la escuela era un circo donde desfilaban sonidos, olores y personas de tipo de tipo, desde los más listos hasta los más tontos, pasando por los populares y los don nadie. Los estudiantes iban y venían por los pasillos, hablando entre sí, concentrados en sus cuadernos o simplemente distraídos, llenando de vida el lugar. Se centró en un grupo de mujeres que hablaban animadamente cerca de un bebedero, pudo reconocer a tres de ellas: Elizabeth Allen, Felicia Hardy y Gwen Satncy. Tres mujeres hermosas de las que únicamente conocía el nombre. En sus años de preparatoria –sus horribles años de preparatoria- deseaba tanto que chicas como ellas le prestaran atención –cuando se convencía que Mary Jane era inalcanzable-, pero por supuesto jamás tuvo suerte con las chicas, después de todo él era un pobre muchacho que iba a la escuela con toda la ilusión de únicamente estudiar y aprender –aunque eso significaba las constantes burlas de gente como Flash- y estaba aquel inconveniente de los lentes de fondo de botella (¡Estaba más ciego que un topo!) y tras los lentes el pequeño inconveniente de alguien llamado Peter Parker. Horribles años de preparatoria.    

Curt Connors se detuvo de pronto y Peter chocó contra su espalda. Habían llegado  al laboratorio de ciencias. El doctor abrió la puerta al momento que el joven se disculpaba. Ambos entraron.

- Es una reacción sencilla, pero hay que practicarla para mañana.-

- Sí.-

- Bien. Procura llegar temprano mañana, te necesito como mi mano derecha. Literalmente.-

- No se preocupe… Me agrada ser su ayudante de laboratorio.-

-----

Harry permaneció sentado mirando fijamente el libro sobre el escritorio de madera. Lo leyó varias veces, permaneciendo en su silla hasta que su piel perdió toda sensación. Se aplastó contra el libro sin poder moverse. Sus ojos no pudieron desviarse de lo escrito era como si algo lo forzara a continuar allí, absorbiendo cada palabra que su padre escribiera en ese libro, en ese diario.   

- Todo saldrá bien Harry… si haces exactamente lo que dice el libro.- Le dijo la voz, aunque él no sabía si venía de su padre o de su mente.

De pronto el teléfono sonó. Desganado alzó la mano y lo contestó.

- ¿Qué quiere?.-

- Señor Osborn, hemos terminado lo que solicitó.-

- ¿En verdad? Voy a para allá.-

-----

El laboratorio se quedó en silencio una vez terminada la reacción. Connors estaba sentado frente a una mesa, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Entre los dedos sobresalía la punta de una pluma a medio utilizar. Con el ceño levemente fruncido miraba fijamente los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. Peter sabía que no debía interrumpirlo; desde que entró en la universidad el doctor trabajaba en esas hojas –un experimento de genética, según le comentó una vez-.

El joven limpiaba los matraces que habían utilizado mientras lo miraba. Deseaba iniciar una plática, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca había sido un buen conversador y Connors tenía una fría amabilidad que helaba cualquier intento de intimar con él, especialmente en las conversaciones. Así que optó por el silencio.  Continuó limpiando los matraces, colocándolos cuidadosamente sobre la repisa, hasta que un pequeño ruido llamó su atención.  Sobre la pared, cerca de un mueble vio al pequeño intruso. Aquel que había tratado de atrapar los últimos días sin éxito (¡Era más escurridizo que cualquier enemigo con el que se haya enfrentado antes!). El intruso se percató de que estaba siendo observado, puesto que separó su cuerpo de la pared alzando ligeramente la cabeza, pero pareció no importarle, porque desafiantemente regresó a la posición en la que estaba. Y entonces Peter presenció la escena más aterradora que jamás hubiera imaginado: ¡El intruso saltó sobre una araña y la devoró!. No pudiendo resistirlo más, Peter dejó el matraz sobre la mesa, se quitó un zapato y se acercó lentamente a la pared… ¡Zaz! Un golpe rápido al intruso, pero éste lo esquivó riéndose de él. Cayó al piso, emprendiendo la huida.

-No esta vez no feo bicho.- Murmuró Peter corriendo tras él, le lanzó el zapato pero el astuto intruso lo evitó. El joven se abalanzó sobre él, cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, pero sonriendo, en su mano podía sentir al intruso retorciéndose. 

- ¿Peter?.- La voz de Connors le hizo levantar la vista. El Doctor se puso en cunclillas, tomó la muñeca del joven, alzándola le hizo abrirla. El intruso saltó en cuanto se sintió libre y para sorpresa de Peter se metió en el bolsillo superior izquierdo de la bata del doctor. 

- ¿Qué es esto?.- Desgraciadamente Curt había apretado demasiado fuerte la muñeca de Peter, logrando que un poco del líquido de la telaraña escurriera. A los pocos segundos del contacto con el aire el líquido se endureció en los dedos de Connors. 

- Eso… es… Te-Telaraña… .-

- ¿De verdad? Nunca había visto de este tipo… ¿De dónde la sacaste?.-

- Se me ha de haber pegado cuando perseguía a _ese_ intruso.- Contestó Peter con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de distraer la atención del doctor.

- ¿Intruso? ¿Te refieres a mi Eublepharis?.- Indagó Curt poniéndose de pie y ayudando al joven a levantarse.

- ¿Su qué?.-

- Eublepharis macularius, comúnmente conocido como Gecko Lepardo.-

Peter siguió mirándolo sin entender ni una sola palabra.

- Es un saurio, un lagarto o minilagarto, como quieras decirle.-

- ¿Una lagartija?.- Preguntó el joven alzando una ceja.

- Sí, si así lo prefieres.- Curt le sonrió y regresó a sentarse en la mesa, después se limpió la mano con un trapo. Peter lo siguió hasta detenerse frente a él, entonces preguntó tímidamente: "¿Le gustan las lagartijas?"

- Cada quien tiene sus manías; unos aman a los perros, otros a los gatos, las aves, incluso a los insectos. Lo mío son los reptiles. Los considero criaturas maravillosas. Las más antiguas del planeta. Su piel dura, seca y escamosa es única en el reino Animal. No es húmeda ni permeable, como la de los anfibios, ni con plumas, como la de las aves, ni cubierta con pelo, como la de los mamíferos.- Paró un momento, como si meditara. Llevó su mano a su hombro derecho mientras ladeaba la cabeza y bajaba su tono de voz.- Además algunas tienen un increíble don: pueden regenerar partes del cuerpo. ¿Te imaginas lo extraordinario que fuera tener ese don?.-

Era raro que Curt Connors hablara tanto fuera del salón de clases por lo que Peter estaba verdaderamente atento y sorprendido. El intruso asomó la cabeza por el borde del bolsillo, Peter sintió la mirada penetrante –y burlona- de los ojillos amarillos. 

- ¿Y eso va a crecer?.-

- ¿Qué pasa Peter, no te gustan los reptiles?.-

- La verdad… no mucho.- No podía mentirle a Connors, pero tampoco podía decirle que los consideraba pequeños mostruos asquerosos.

- Sí, mi gecko crecerá. Llegará hasta los 25 o 30 centímetros.-

- ¿Cómo lo mantiene en su bolsillo?.- Preguntó inmediatamente Peter, mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba a un lado del doctor. Por fin había encontrado una grieta en la pared de hielo.

- Está acostumbrado. Prácticamente desde que nació la ha pasado en algún bolsillo, además, parece estar cómodo… tu sabes, estos animales son ectodérmicos, o de sangre fría.-

- Sí, si, que necesitan una fuente externa de calor.-

- Así es.- El doctor sacó al gecko de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo en su mano. El animal era pequeño, como de unos 15 centímetros, de piel escamosa y moteada. Curt acarició al animal con el pulgar. Peter vio como el intruso mansamente se dejaba mimar. - En casa tengo más.- Continuó Connors.- Entre mis favoritos está el Basiliscos plumifrons, o "Basilisco de doble cresta", no es un animal doméstico pero sí que es hermoso. Un "pura sangre" entre los lagartos.- El intruso se revolvió ligeramente entre los dedos de su amo, el joven apostó a que se debía a celos. "Aparte de feo, celoso" pensó para sí Peter.- Desgraciadamente a mi esposa no le gustan.-   

Peter alzó las cejas, sorprendido. -¿Es usted casado?-

- Si, lo soy.- Dijo, haciendo un indiferente movimiento de hombros.- No soy una persona que guste hablar mucho de sí mismo.-

"Sí, eso se nota" quiso decir Peter, pero guardó silencio, él sabía sobre misterios y secretos.

- Como sea, también tengo un hijo, se llama Billy, cumplirá 11 años el Lunes de la semana entrante… y es un gran fan de Spiderman.-

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es grandioso!.-

- ¿Qué cosa?.-

- El que se fan de Spiderman, él es un… buen ciudadano.-

- Más bien un gran héroe. Ya ha salvado a mi hijo en dos ocasiones.-

- ¿A sí?.-

- No se si recuerdas, hace unos tres años, en el Festival del Día de Unión de OsCorp, cuando apareció el Duende Power Ranger –perdón, así le dice mi hijo-, Spiderman lo salvó justo antes de que le cayera encima uno de los grandes adornos del festival.- 

- ¡Oh, dios! ¿Era su hijo?.-

- Sí, ¿Por qué?.-

- No, es que yo también estuve en el festival, tomando fotos.-

- Ahora háblame de ti, Peter. ¿Cómo son tus padres?.-

- Bueno, yo me crié con mis tíos. A mis papás apenas si los recuerdo. Siempre que trato de profundizar en mi mente para sacar alguna imagen suya, todo se vuelve borroso….-

Y así continuaron, hablando durante horas.

-----

Sus manos carecían de tacto, su cerebro se hallaba vacío. Sólo actuaba movido por una fuerza superior a él. Por una voluntad ajena a la suya. Mecánicamente se quitó la camisa y se recostó sobre la tabla de metal. Un hombre con una bata blanca se acercó acomodando los seguros.

- Señor Osborn, ¿Está convencido de esto? Hace tres años suspendimos este proyecto por la muerte de nuestro científico más respetado… y el robo del planeador. Además nunca ha sido probado en humanos, las consecuencias con ratones-.

- ¡A callar! Aquí mando yo y tú obedeces.-

- Sí señor.-

- Comienza.-

Con base a los datos de los libros de su padre, Harry Osborn había logrado reproducir una cámara exactamente igual a la donde había nacido el Duende Verde. Les tomó a sus ingenieros seis meses construir ese lugar, debido principalmente a que los datos de ese experimento fueron destruidos por Norman Osborn –nadie sabía que había guardado algunos planos-.

Harry fue introducido dentro de la cámara. Estado sudando, se sentía totalmente aterrorizado ¿En verdad estaba seguro de lo que iba a ser?.

- No te preocupes Harry, todo saldrá bien. Dolerá al principio, pero después pasará.- La voz lo tranquilizó y lentamente sintió como el humo verde llenaba todo el lugar.

-----

- Ahora entiendo por qué no engordo.- Se dijo Peter Parker corriendo por la calle, había perdido la noción del tiempo en el laboratorio, cuando se dio cuenta iba ya tarde para la reunión con JJ en el Clarín, ¿Por qué lo había llamado?, no tenía idea.    ¡Si me la vivo corriendo!.-

Y todavía no terminaba el día.

CONTINUARA…

SIGUE EN: Un Gato en la oscuridad**.**


	4. Un Gato en la Oscuridad

**_MAL VERDE_**

By: Darkness

"Todos llevamos un demonio dentro"

Un fan fic de Spiderman.

_CAPITULO 3: Un gato en la oscuridad._

**Todo termina siempre en tu nombre **

**rueda**** mi mente tras de ti**

**presiento**** que me voy a enamorar.**

**SASHA SOKOL, Rueda mi mente**

- No me salgas con tonterías Eddie, ¿Dónde están las fotos?.-

Peter Parker se detuvo justo delante de la puerta. J.J. Jameson se escuchaba realmente furioso. Más que de costumbre. Quiso acercarse un poco más para saber quién era la pobre víctima de su jefe, pero una mujer de cabello negro lo detuvo poniendo suavemente su mano en su pecho.

- Mejor no.- Le dijo.

Peter frunció el ceño y agudizó la vista. Con quien J.J. discutía le pareció ligeramente familiar.

-¡¡Le digo que Spiderman rompió mi cámara y el rollo se veló!!.-

Lo reconoció. El fotógrafo que le había estado tomando fotos sin su permiso esa mañana. Sintió una punzaba de culpabilidad, después de todo él había roto la cámara.

- Estas despedido ¡Fuera de aquí!.-

El joven salió y Peter pudo sentir su violento odio cuando pasó a su lado, empujándolo. Eddie Brock poseía una agresividad que lo hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?.- Gruñó J.J.- ¡Entra Parker!.- Peter entró y se sentó delante de su jefe.- Como acabo de despedir a mi fotógrafo de sociales Tu irás en su lugar a la premier de la nueva película de K.B., ¿Entendido?.-

- ¡Jameson!.- Entró de pronto un hombre corpulento, de piel oscura.- Nos falta la primera plana, ¿Dónde están las fotos de Eddie?.-

- Brock está fuera, pon una foto de Kasady en primera plana: "Psicópata vuelve a prisión por onceava ocasión"… ¡Despierta Parker!

- ¡Si!.-

- ¿Qué me tienes o por qué sigues ahí sentado?.-

- ¡Ah! Le traigo unas fotos.-

- Más te vale que sean de Black Cat.-

Peter parpadeó sorprendido: "¿Perdón?"

- ¡Así se hace llamar la nueva amenaza de la ciudad! ¡Como si necesitáramos otro fenómeno!.-

- Basta Jameson.- Se quejó el hombre de piel negra.- No te consta. Todavía no sabemos si es un ladrón o un nuevo héroe.-

- ¿Cuál nuevo héroe? ¡Por favor Robbie! Actúa como ese viejo ladrón que "casualmente" se llamaba igual.-

- Jefe…- Habló tímidamente Peter, sacando su fólder de fotos.

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí Parker?.-

- Estás son las fotos nuevas de Spiderman.-

- ¡Perfecto!.-

-----

La noche se apoderaba del cielo, cubriéndolo con su manto oscuro. Aún en la ausencia de sol el calor era insistente. Peter no lo había notado por el aire acondicionado del laboratorio y el del Diario el Clarín, pero ahora lo resentía mientras se columpiaba entre los edificios con su traje de spiderman. El calor pegajosos y agobiante no podía disminuirlo ni con sus vueltas en el aire, su subir y bajar, su dejarse caer y después salvarse antes de tocar el piso, al contrario esas acciones parecían incrementarlo. Convencido de eso, se detuvo en la azotea de unos departamentos, donde se apoyó en el borde para contemplar la ciudad.

En una noche tan calurosa como esa se le había informado del fallecimiento de sus padres –tal vez por eso el calor lo hacía pensar tanto en ellos-. Él, apenas un niño de seis años, jugaba con sus carritos en la sala cuando de pronto llegaron sus tíos: Tía May tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos como si hubiera llorado durante horas; la figura alta y delgada de Tío Ben estaba entristecida. Fue su tío quien se inclinó a su altura y comenzó a explicarle que la muerte es algo natural e indispensable para la vida…

Levantó su mirada y por encima de los rascacielos, más allá de los altas edificios, se asomaba la luna llena. La primera del mes. Grande y majestuosa, indiscutida reina del cielo.

Un ruido familiar le hizo bajar la cabeza. En la calle varios policías corrían tras una sombra negra –la misma que él había visto en el almacén-, pero antes de atraparla resbalaron y cayeron al suelo. La sombra, que Spiderman reconoció como una mujer, saltó ágilmente entre los coches que transitaban en la calle, provocando que estos se estrellaran contra la acera, entre sí o contra alguna tienda; los autos de atrás tratando de esquivarlos patinaron en el pavimento e inevitablemente fueron a chocar contra los otros. Las sirenas se dispararon, el humo y los gritos le siguieron.

Con una hermosa maniobra la mujer saltó hasta quedar sobre un faro de luz, parecía sonreír al observar lo que había causado. Al instante llegaron varias patrullas y la rodearon, los policías dijeron que la habían seguido y que tenía que entregarse. Entonces, con una muestra de agilidad felina ella saltó hasta el tejado de una casa, burlando cínicamente a los policías y desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. El faro de luz donde ella había estado se vino abajo destrozando tras patrullas.

¿Quién era ésta mujer que dejaba tanta destrucción a su paso? Spiderman creyó saberlo.

- Creo que he visto a un lindo gatito.- Murmuró al momento de lanzarse tras ella.

-----

Recostado en el sillón jugaba con una daga en sus manos: sosteniendo el mango con la derecha hacia girarla en la punta de su dedo índice izquierdo. La mano no sangraba pues estaba cubierta con una armadura verde que se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en el cuello. Sus ojos no veían nada, se iban por ahí y se perdían en la luces de la ciudad. El ceño fruncido indicaba que se hallaba hundido en profundas reflexiones.

El experimento en la cámara fue todo un éxito. El humo verde lo había hecho más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil y –contrario a su padre- él si lo recordaba. Ya había puesto en práctica sus nuevas habilidades, matando al científico que lo ayudó y a los que construyeron la réplica de la cámara. Total, él era Harry Osborn, dueño de las empresas OsCorp y podía reemplazarlos por otros más eficientes.

Ahora estaba ahí, envuelto en su propio y fuerte tormento, vestido como su padre lo hiciera antaño, planeando su venganza con una frialdad y exactitud propias de un asesino. Todo tenía que ser cuidadosamente calculado puesto que esperó casi tres años para poder llevarla acabo. En ese tiempo su semblante, antes gallardo y arrogante, se endureció; su mirar jocoso se volvió severo. Pocas veces sonreía –una sonrisa verdadera no ese gesto vacío que mostraba a los demás- y el ceño estaba fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo, además había comenzado a beber. Dejó la escuela para dedicarse a los negocios de su padre, tratando de mejorar la empresa que se le había confiado.

Fueron tiempos terribles, años de vacío espantoso, en los que prefería estar muerto a tener que soportar esa tortura: despertar todas las mañanas con la dolorosa desolación, saber que no importara a donde fuera no volvería a ver a su padre, que no importaba cuando lo esperaba no volvería a escuchar las pisadas de su padre, lo mismo que el crujir de sus papeles en esa habitación, el golpear de sus dedos en la mesa cuando estaba impaciente, su voz lejana cuando contestaba el celular… Todo eso le había sido cruelmente arrebatado.

Su mar de odio fluía más violentamente que nunca. Había amado a su madre como el animal quiere a la suya, por instinto y sin pensar en ella realmente; pero a su padre lo amaba y respetaba como toda la fuerza de sus años, aún cuando él no le había prestado la atención que todo niño requiere, aún cuando él había preferido a Peter…

Con punzante odio lanzó la daga a la pared, donde se incrustó.

- Mañana.- Dijo, con voz profunda teñida de desprecio.- Mañana en la noche empezará mi venganza.-

-----

Black Cat. Popularmente los gatos negros son símbolo de mal augurio. Si se cruzan en tu camino eventualmente tendrás mala suerte. La Gata Negra le hacía honor asu nombre. Spiderman perdió la cuenta de cuantas cosas extrañas le habían pasado en la persecución; dos paredes y tres techos se derrumbaron casi sobre él, de donde sujetaba su telaraña se rompió unas cuatro veces y explotó un carro después que ella pasó. Pero lo más insólito de todo era la actitud de la Gata, pues se detuvo en dos ocasiones; una para salvar a unos niños que iban a ser aplastados por una de las paredes que se derrumbaron y otra cuando salvó a una anciana que estaba siendo asaltada. ¿Black Cat era una ladrona o una heroína? No tenía idea. Tal vez debería preguntárselo.

La persecución continuó hasta un oscuro callejón. Tres altas paredes bloqueaban la salida. La oscuridad y un vapor blanco dominaban el lugar, excepto en un pedazo donde la luz de luna lo iluminaba. La Gata Negra se detuvo en ese claro, volteándose ligeramente hacia su perseguidor, que acababa de tocar piso. Spiderman pudo verla bien y se dio cuenta de que era hermosa: los cabellos platinos, largos y ligeramente ondulados resplandecían bajo la luz lunas; a través del pequeño antifaz se podían apreciar los ojos esmeraldas; los labios carnosos estaban ligeramente abiertos; su esbelta figura, de estrecha cintura y torneadas piernas, se hallaba cubierta por un ajustado traje negro, cuyo escote dejaba a la vista parte del blanco pecho. Ella era peligrosamente bella.

La Gata Negra curvó los labios carmesí en una sonrisa seductora al momento de perderse entre las sombras. Spiderman corrió tras ella pero se detuvo en el claro. Su sentido arácnido –ese que le advertía del peligro- le decía que ella seguía ahí. En alguna parte.

- ¿Quién eres tu?.-

- The Black Cat.- Fue la respuesta, cuya primera palabra él escuchó a su izquierda, la segunda atrás de sí y la tercera a su derecha. La Gata Negra lo rodeaba en círculos, acechándolo en la oscuridad.

- Dime cuáles son tus intenciones.- Preguntó sintiendo como ella continuaba con sus vueltas, cada vez más rápido.- ¿Eres una ladrona o una heroína?.-

- Un poco de ambas.-

- ¿Por qué robaste la joyería?.-

- Porque me gustan las gemas.-

- ¿Por qué salvaste a los niños?.-

- Porque estaban en peligro.-

- ¿Por qué no dejas de dar vueltas? ¡Me estás mareando!.-

La Gata Negra se detuvo.

- Tú eres el asombroso Spiderman, quien ha derrotado a villanos como el Duende Verde y el Doctor Octopus… ¿Crees que podrás domar a esta gatita?.-

En seguida ella saltó justo frente a él, con las garras relucientes, dispuesta a atacarlo. Pero Spiderman reaccionó más rápido y saltó, esquivando el golpe. La Gata le lanzó una patada pero él dobló el cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se alejó de su atacante.

- Podemos resolver esto de una forma pacifica.- Le dijo escalando una pared y viéndola desde arriba, con la espalda pegada al ladrillo mientras las manos se apoyaban en los muslos doblados y los pies lo sostenía en el muro.- Verás, va contra mi religión atacar a mujeres.-

- Que lástima Spidey.- Ella alzó el dorso de su mano y Spiderman vio cómo algo salía y se incrustaba en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza. Era una cuerda negra con gancho de plata. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo la Gata negra tensó la cuerda y escaló por la pared con una rapidez pasmosa. Spiderman la tuvo frente a frente y apenas fue capaz de esquivar el puñetazo que se clavó en el muro, dejando un hoyo.

- ¡Que mujer!.- Exclamó Spiderman francamente sorprendido.

- Gracias cariño.- Dijo ella sonriendo al momento de darse la vuelta y lanzarle un golpe con el talón, mismo que el héroe evitó, pero cayó al suelo, junto con una parte de la pared. La Gata lo siguió al piso.

- Muy bien. Si tú insistes.- Le dijo Spiderman bloqueando con los brazos la serie de golpes que ella depositó en él. Ya harto de la situación, le dio una patada en el abdomen, mandándola a estrellarse contra un contenedor de basura.- ¿Estás bien?.-

- De verdad eres asombroso..- Dijo ella con la respiración agitada pero poniéndose de pie.- Nunca antes un hombre me había derrotado.-

Balck Cat se sacudió el polvo del traje y se acercó a Spiderman. Una sonrisa en los labios, su mirada ardiente fija en él y las manos en la cadera. Él se perdió en el mar verde de sus ojos mientras sentía su respiración entrecortarse, su pulso acelerado y el inevitable sonrojo de su piel.

Como él no pudo articular palabra alguna la Gata Negra se rió suavemente y se ocultó entre las sombras, perdiéndose como un gato en la oscuridad.

-----

La luz fluorescente iluminaba el laboratorio escolar, velando al hombre que permanecía sentado frente a la mesa. Su bata de inmaculado blanco parecía brillar bajo la luz artificial. Su mirar tan sereno e impasible como siempre parecía examinar la jeringa sobre los papeles. Años de investigación al fin habían dado frutos. Uno de sus más grandes sueños se materializaba en esa jeringa, cuyo contenido, un suero extraído del ADN reptilito manipulado, reposaba inocentemente.

El pequeño gecko se estiró perezosamente en el bolsillo de la bata, frotando su cuerpo contra el pecho de su amo. Se dio la vuelta y asomó la cabeza por el borde de la tela. Connors lo tomó para después depositarlo suavemente sobre sus notas, donde permaneció con la cabeza levantada hacia él.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?.- Le dijo.- Al fin lo tengo: un suero capaz de estimular al cuerpo humano para que regenere partes del mismo. Un verdadero logro en genética y herpetología… pero por supuesto hay que probarlo.- En su voz no había ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos brillaron con una serena intensidad.- Si tengo éxito mejoraré mi vida y de la millones más.- Terminado de hablar alzó el brazo y con los dientes jaló la manga de la bata hasta dejar descubierto el antebrazo.

Si en verdad funcionada no volvería a hacer eso, pues tendría a su otro brazo para ayudarle. Y si se iba más lejos, también podría ayudar a todos esos niños mutilados que miraba en televisión. Todas aquellas víctimas de accidentes y guerras. Guerras estúpidas, violencia innecesaria. La diplomacia y el razonamiento son más efectivos, más civilizados. Eso lo aprendió muy bien en la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico… oh, sí, antes de ser maestro de Física ejercía como cirujano. ¿Qué lo había obligado a tomar esa decisión? Ni aún ahora lo sabía, pero ir a la guerra fue una estupidez. Hasta el retacado e idealista Otto Octavius –un buen amigo- le dijo que era una idiotez.

Medio millón de almas se llevó la "Operación Tormenta del Desierto" … Recordó esas noches, los gritos, los bombardeos, los heridos que muchas veces morían en sus manos y finalmente el día del accidente. Después de establecerse la superioridad aérea, las fuerzas de la coalición inutilizaron los centros de mando y control iraquíes, especialmente de Bagdad y Basora, y atacaron de modo implacable a la infantería de Irak, sin embargo también fueron agredidos cruelmente los centros civiles… justo cuando la compañía en la que viajaba pasaba por ahí… una extraña suerte lo salvó ese día y sólo perdió un brazo…

Un estremecimiento invadió su espina dorsal. Mientras pensaba tomó la jeringa y la colocó en su mano de tal forma que la aguja rozara débilmente la vena de su muñeca. Con un ligero movimiento, la hundió y comenzó a inyectar el suero. Su rostro permaneció inmutable.

Jamás se esperaba ver de su parte una demostración dolor, de mal humor, resentimiento ira o petulancia, ya que nunca lo había hecho, ni aún de niño. Nunca mostró a sus padres o a Otto las heridas que la guerra le había provocado. Jamás habló de ellas –de no ser por el brazo perdido nadie se hubiera enterado de su estancia en el Golfo-.

- Ya está.- Habló débilmente, colocando la jeringa otra vez en la mesa y esperó a que hiciera efecto.- El catalizador que agregué tendrá que acelerar la reacción… .-

En cuestión de segundos una extraña adrenalina lo recorrió haciendo arder su sangre, exaltando sus sentidos de una manera que ni en sus años mozos había experimentado. Sus ojos se entornaron mientras el líquido quemaba sus venas al esparcirse cual mortal veneno en su sistema. Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso a su alrededor, el piso se alejaba de sus pies y él tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer. Sobre los papeles el gecko le miraba expectante. Connors quiso sonreírle pero de pronto la adrenalina se transformó en dolor. Una oleada de dolor puro le tiró al frío suelo, donde comenzó a retorcerse como una serpiente. Mordió su labio inferior para no gritar. Sus ojos entornados se volvieron amarillos y la pupila se angostó hasta hacerse vertical. Arqueó la espalda, todo el dolor se concentró en el hombro derecho… pudo escuchar la tela y la piel rasgarse antes de que una parte de su cerebro quedara sumida en la inconsciencia y otra despertara…

-----

La Gata Negra, también conocida como Felicia Hardy llegó a su lujoso apartamento, entrando por la ventana y se tiró en la cama. El corazón le latía con violencia y una extraña exaltación le recorría la piel. En su cabeza solo había espacio para él. Cada pensamiento terminaba en él. Cada suspiro tenía su nombre.

Spiderman.

¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo había caído tan fácil y tan rápido en las redes de esa araña?

Un buen cazador sabe aguardar su presa. Ella esperaría por él, aunque eso significara que tuviera que dejar su actividades de ladrón –por lo menos por un tiempo o ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le gustara ser una heroína-.

-----

Peter Parker regresó a su casa después de su peculiar encuentro. Se sentía extraño, inexplicablemente nervioso. Trató de calmarse cuado penetró en su departamento. Ya era muy tarde por lo hizo el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a MJ. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio recostada sobre la mesa del comedor, con una taza de café aún humeante. Se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

La ternura que lo envolvió pudo deshacer el nerviosismo que lo embriagaba. Con cuidado la levantó de la silla y la llevó hasta el dormitorio, donde suavemente la deposito en la cama. Después fue a bañarse, cuando terminó se tumbó al lado de ella y al instante se quedó dormido.

Un día más terminaba.

CONTINUARA…

SIGUE EN: De la Luna a la Tierra y del Rojiazul al Negro

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Cualquiera que conozca mis fics sabe que amo los datos históricos, así que si les pareció un tanto tedioso lo de Connors, lo siento ¡Fue inevitable =P! –y lo hice corto, xq pude haberme explayado más XD-

Sobre Felicia Ardí, ahondaré más en el personaje en los siguientes capítulos, esto sólo fue la presentación :P

Ahora, a contestar Reviews!!!

**TANI**: Primeramente debo decir que tu review me sorprendió. ¡Y me agradó mucho! ¿El verdadero guión de Spiderman 3? ¡Oh me sonrojo ! La crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida . ; Usualmente suelo ser muy cuidadosa y no meter expresiones locales, pero a veces se me va uno que otro modismo sin darme cuenta –como es el español que siempre escuchas no te percatas que hay gente que no lo comprende. ¡La maravilla del Internet que permite a personas de distintas partes interactuar!

Tomaré en consideración lo que me dices –sobre las chicas, Felicia.- y concuerdo con que meter a Venom complicaría demasiado la historia, sin embargo –Y permítanme el adelanto- el traje negro SÍ estará en el fic, pero no con la complicada historia del comic –caramba, eso de mandar a Peter a la luna como que no, y menos se puede meter a todos los superhéroe de Marvel como en "Secret Wars"- me guiaré por lo ocurrido en la serie animada.

¡Un saludo!

**ULTIMATE SPIERMAN:** Gracias, gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me halagan –cosas tan lindas como las que dices hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo XD-

**AGUS Y MOONY:** Ya también espero que prosperen los fic de Spidey, a ver si la gente se anima a escribir algo, como sea, Harry SI que es linda –y más por James Franco :D

**KEN-SAN, jAnNeTh, LORET:** Os agradezco sus comentarios XD y espero que sigan leyendo el fic.

**ALFREDXIII:** Vaya, tu si no tienes nada que hacer verdad cabrón? XP primero me molestas en la escuela y ahora en … pero dejándonos de tonterías, gracias por tus comentario –X todos-.

**TAIGRIN DIDO: **Me encantan tus fics de Spidey XD ya te he agregado a mi lista de autores favoritos, síguele, que aventarse las historias en pocas horas no lo hace cualquiera. Y gracias x tu comentario, ojalá continúes leyendo el fic.

_SPIDERMAN RULEZ XD_


	5. De la Luna a la Tierra y del Rojiazul al...

**_MAL VERDE_**

By: Darkness

"Todos llevamos un demonio dentro"

Un fan fic de Spiderman.

_CAPITULO 4: De La Luna a la Tierra y del Rojiazul al Negro._

**Siempre que algo tiene el poder para el bien, **

**tiene**** el correspondiente poder para el mal. **

**T. MORRIS**

- Despierta, Spidey, despierta.- La voz le llegaba lejana, opaca. Irrumpía débilmente en el silencio y se volvía a perder. Sentía todos sus miembros adormecidos, incapaces de responder al llamado.

-Podría aplastarte como a un insecto en este momento… .-

¿Qué? Forzó a su cuerpo a reaccionar. Le resultaba frustrante que por más que lo intentara no podía moverse. Entreabrió los ojos y trató de enfocar una imagen. ¿Quién le hablaba?

- … Pero te estoy ofreciendo una alternativa: Únete a mí. ¿Qué dices?.-

Ahí, delante de sus atónitos ojos, de su boca que ahogó un grito de sorpresa, de su cuerpo que se negaba a obedecer, estaba el Duende Verde. A través de la máscara metálica los ojos claros de Norman Osborn lo miraban con abrumadora fijeza, como si quisiera partirlo y sacarle una respuesta de su interior.

Sin embargo, eso era imposible. Norman Osborn estaba muerto… ¿O no?... Un súbito temor se apoderó de Spiderman. Quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz. Quiso correr pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas. El Duende comenzó a reírse, burlándose de él y su sombra fue creciendo, amenazando con engullirlo. Spiderman vio con impotencia como unos tentáculos negros envolvían sus piernas, subiendo por su adormecido cuerpo, lo estrujaban hasta cortarle la respiración. Lentamente comenzó a sentir la desesperante angustia de la asfixia.

¡Lo único que podía escuchar era la macabra risa del duende! ¡La oscuridad lo devoraba cruelmente! ¡Y entonces, justo antes que su vida se apagara…!

… Despertó.

Peter Parker se sentó en la cama, bañado en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Una premonición? No, no, no. Norman Osborn estaba muerto. Él lo había visto morir.

Sintió dolor. La herida de un ayer que el Tiempo había cicatrizado aunque no completamente. Norman había significado mucho en su vida; había sido su primera gran amenaza, el padre de su mejor amigo y alguien que estuvo dispuesto a brindarle todo su apoyo. Un sabor amargo escoció en su boca.

A su lado Mary Jane dormía plácidamente, Se concentró en su rítmico respirar, en el subir y bajar de su pecho. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Ella abrió los ojos, perezosamente.

- Buenos Días, Pete.- Le dijo, sonriendo.

- Buenos Días M.J..-

-----

Felicia Hardy estaba realmente aburrida. No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela. Permanecía acostaba en el cama, con la larga cabellera esparcida en las almohadas; tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco. Una verdadera cascada de leche sobre algodón. Miraba sobre el buró la foto enmarcada de su padre. Su padre, mejor conocido como "The Cat". El Gato, el mejor ladrón que el mundo conociera. Ella, por supuesto, estaba orgullosa de su padre

-----

El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa. Consistía en unos huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja. Peter lo miró, hambriento.

Acostumbrarse a eso fue sencillo. Maravillosamente fácil. Tenían viviendo juntos dos meses –tiempo que atesoraba en su corazón-.

- A que no adivinas.- Le dijo M.J. sentándose frente a él.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó, comenzando a comer.

- Me llamaron.-

- ¡¡Que bien!! ¿Qué te dijeron?.-

- Que ellos creían que yo tenía potencial, pero que tenía que hablar con el productor y el director. Para eso me dieron una invitación para la premier de la película de K.B… Te imaginas Peter, si él me dice que sí, habré logrado mis sueños, seré actriz. Pasaré del teatro al cine.-

- Eso es fabuloso M.J., te dije que te llamarían. Me alegro mucho por ti. Además.- paró para tomar un poco de jugo.- voy a poder estar cerca de ti, cuidándote.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-

- J.J. me dio la cobertura para la premier. Voy a poder pasar como fotógrafo invitado.-

- ¿Y eso? Que raro que Jameson te de exclusivas.-

- Despidió a su fotógrafo de sociales.- Peter agarró un pan tostado que estaba en la bandeja y lo untó con mermelada.- Y gracias a Dios no voy a tener que soportarlo en unos días, porque viajó al sur, su hijo regresaba hoy.-

- ¿John regresa de su vuelo a la Luna?.-

Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras mordía el pan.

- Entonces.- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo está tu agenda hoy?.-

- Primero iré a la Universidad, tengo que ayudarle al Doc con unas prácticas, luego iré a ver a mi Tía May, patrullaré la ciudad y por último nos veremos en la fiesta.-

- Me parece bien. Nos vemos en la fiesta de la premier. No me falles, Tigre.-

- Nunca de nuevo…- M.J. se acercó a él y le besó los labios, después se dirigió ala puerta, tomó su bolso y estuvo apunto de salir, pero Peter le llamó.- oye, oye, ¿No vas a desayunar?.-

- Comeré algo en el camino. Si no me voy ahora llegaré tarde al teatro.-

Dicho esto salió por la puerta.

Terminado de desayunar, Spiderman salió del pequeño apartamento. Aún era temprano para ir a la escuela, así que qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que columpiarse por Manhattan. Era un día mucho menos caluroso que el anterior, pero aún así seguía pensando en sus padres. "Si no te calmas, se te volverá una obsesión", se decía.

En una de sus acrobacias escuchó un grito. Y después otro. Adivinó que provenían del Central Park, y se encaminó hacia allá.

- ¿Qué demonios?.- Encontrar la cusa no fue difícil. Cuando Spíderman llegó había tres niños llorando y varios adultos protegiéndolos de una criatura.

- Mató a mi perrito.- Lloriqueó uno de los niño.

Efectivamente, en medio de las personas y la criatura, estaba el cadáver de un perro a medio masticar. La criatura gruñó cuando Spiderman aterrizó cerca del cadáver.

- Estaba atacando a los niños.- Le dijo un hombre.- No permitas que nos haga daño.-

- No se preocupe, no tocará a nadie más.- Spiderman examinó a la criatura: Los ojos amarillos de serpiente captando los movimientos a su alrededor; la lengua viperina asomándose entre los filosos colmillos; el hocico alargado y cubierto de escamas verdes. Era un animal enorme, de largas garras manchadas con sangre. Lo que le llamó la atención al héroe fue que traía puesta ropa, hecha jirones pero claramente humana. La cola larga y gruesa se mecía de un lado a otro… Era un reptil gigante.

- Al Doc le daría gusto examinarte.- Murmuró, acercándose con paso lento. Sin embargo la criatura se lanzó sobre él. Spiderman saltó y contraatacó con su telaraña e intentó jalarlo. Para su sorpresa no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro, al contrario, la criatura tomó la telaraña y tiró a Spiderman mandándolo contra unos árboles.

- ¡SPIDERMAN!.- Gritó la gente.- CUIDADO.-

El animal saltó sobre él con las garras extendidas. Con suerte él pudo esquivarlo, pero no el golpe con la cola que le sacó algo más que el aire al estrellarse en su abdomen. La velocidad del golpe fue mortal y se sintió aliviado de su resistencia sobrehumana. Se levantó, sin embargo la criatura corría alejándose del lugar. A paso seguro lo siguió.

-----

Las reglas no escritas de la naturaleza dictan que un animal generalmente es inofensivo mientras se sienta seguro. Sólo ataca en caso de sentirme amenazado o, eventualmente, si tiene hambre. El único animal que mata sin razón –o por placer- es el hombre.

Ahora bien, El Lagarto, es un animal. A pesar de su origen no natural. Y como todo animal necesita comer. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando los niños comenzaron a gritar sin razón, poniéndolo nervioso. Los que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a arrojarle piedras y el animal retrocedió, pero no fue porque su comida permanecía ahí. En ese momento llegó otro hombre, que pareció caer del cielo. El recién llegado se acercó a su comida y él gruñó. No pudo contenerse más cuando estuvo aún más cerca, así que se lanzó para proteger su presa. El recién llegado lo atacó y él tuvo que defenderse. Tomó su presa en el hocico y optó por la retirada, atravesando el parque llegó hasta la calle, destapó una coladera y se metió.

-----

Son 341 hectáreas de superficie en el Central Park. En un lugar tan amplio perdió al animal. Maldijo su lentitud, el golpe en el abdomen lo hacía ir más lento. Y el Lagarto era endiabladamente veloz. ¿A cuanto correría? Por lo menos a unos 72 Km/h… Agotado salió del parque, sin importarle que la gente se le quedara viendo y murmurara.

- La policía aún se pregunta qué es lo que sucedió en la Universidad de Columbia.- Spiderman se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre de su casa de estudios. Miró delante suyo y vio una tienda que mostraba en el aparador varias televisiones.- El laboratorio de ciencias fue encontrado destrozado, por lo que parece un acto de vandalismo, así como varios inmuebles de la institución.- El superhéroe se acercó lentamente al aparador, fija su vista en el noticiero.- Por el momento no se detectan heridos pero hay un desaparecido: el Doctor Curt Connors…

Spiderman no terminó de escuchar, corrió hacia la esquina y se lanzó su telaraña, alejándose. Apenas si escuchó el ruido de un aparato romperse y los insultos de una voz conocida; en su prisa, Spidey no se había dado cuanta que empujó a un hombre e hizo que se le cayera el aparato que acababa de comprar. Eddie Brock apretó los dientes, con ira.

Peter Parker se las arregló para entrar al laboratorio sin ser descubierto. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía que asegurarse que Connors no estuviera ahí todavía o saber que no había estado ahí la noche del ataque.

El laboratorio era un caos. Los muebles estaban partidos, los utensilios están rotos y varios químicos se esparcían por el suelo. También había marcas de garras en las paredes ¿Acaso había tenido algo que ver la criatura con la que luchó en el Central Park? Quizo pensar que no.

Se acercó a una mesa boca abajo y la levantó. Se sorprendió ante su descubrimiento: El intruso estaba hecho un ovillo sobre unos papeles, durmiendo. Peter lo agarró rápidamente, despertándolo. El gecko comenzó a retorcerse.

- Calmate bicho.- Le dijo.- Si te quedas aquí morirás.- Comenzó a acariciarlo con el pulgar, como había visto al Doctor hacerlo. El intruso dejó de resistirse. Peter se fijó en los papeles, había formulas y diagramas en ellos, y otras serie de cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.- Genética.- Susurró, guardando al gecko en el bolsillo de su camisa para recoger los papeles.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que está cerrada la Universidad?.- Una mujer policía entró de repente al laboratorio, asustándolo.

- Uh, yo, no, lo lamento. Vine a dejar unas cosas.- Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Salió con los papeles bajo el brazo y se dirigió a su casillero, donde los guardó.

- A tí no te puedo dejar aquí.- Dijo, mirando al intruso que asumaba la cabeza de su bolsillo.

- Ya, muchacho, sal de aquí.- La policía que lo había seguido lo apresuró. Peter salió de la institución. Pasó cerca de una patrulla, donde escuchó habalr a dos oficiales:

- Ayer fue una noche muy agitada.-Decía el primero- El robo de la Gata Negra, el ataque a la Universidad y lo ocurrido en las empresas OsCorp.- Peter frunció el ceño, escuchando.

- Sí, uno de los laboratorios voló y los que estaban dentro murieron.- Le contestó el segundo.

- Todavía no sabemos si todos murieron, faltan cuerpos. Además hay quienes afirman que el Sr. Osborn estaba ahí en el momento de la explosión. Hoy a sido reportado como desaparecido.

- Parece que la familia Osborn está maldita.-

Peter no quiso seguir escuchando y se fue. Acariciando al Gecko en sus manos penó en Harry. Ya tenía mucho que no pensaba en él. Desde el incidente con el Doc Ock no habían vuelto a verse, desde que descubrió quién era en realidad Peter Parker cortó comunicación con él y con M.J. Al principio supuso que se debió al hecho que tenía que asimilar la situación, la verdad. Cuando pasaron cinco meses, se preocupó y fue a verlo. Pero Harry no quiso recibirlo. Se enteró por medio de la televisión que se había vuelto un empresario muy exitoso, pero demasiado serio y hasta huraño. Le dolía perderlo. Harry Osborn fue su primer amigo. La primera persona que vio algo en él aparte de sus lentes y el aspecto de ñoño que tenía en la Secundaria y Preparatoria. Harry y él eran muy distintos, pero compartía algo en común: la ausencia de figura paterna en su vida. Si bien el padre de Harry aún vivía –cuando se conocieron- siempre lo había relegado de sus asuntos, el joven le contó en muchas ocasiones cuán abandonado se sentía…

Y ahora Harry había desaparecido. Harry y Connors desaparecieron de su vida… y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Su semblante se marchitó de angustia al momento de correr.

-----

La Gata Negra encontró a su presa: en un viejo edificio de estilo gótico, en la parte más alta, junto a las gárgolas de piedra, estaba Spiderman. Ella se acercó con cuidado. Él tenía las piernas flexionadas. Los brazos sobre el regazo y las manos sostenían algo.

-Hola, Cariño.- Le dijo cuando estuvo sobre él.

-Black Cat.- Spiderman volteó sorprendido, viéndola apoyada en el borde del tejado. Sin embargo, volvió a bajar la cabeza.- No habrás robado algo, ¿verdad?.-

- ¿No te gustaría una persecución como anoche?.- Preguntó. Pero él no le prestó mucha atención, lo cual la molestó levemente: ¡Nadie la ignoraba!.- Te vez preocupado.

Spiderman apenas si la escuchó, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando ella bajó hasta donde él estaba, colocándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?.' Lo que si le hizo reaccionar fueron las manos sobre sus hombros y el delgado cuerpo contra su espalda. Un escalofríos le recorrió.- Déjame ver.- Una de las manos de la Gata se deslizó por su brazo derecho, acariciando sobre la tela llegó hasta los dedos enguantados, con las palmas extendidas buscó lo que éstos sostenían. Un profundo rubor apareció en las mejillas de Spiderman y sintió caliente el bombear de su sangre. Por alguna extraña razón ella lograba ese efecto en él.- No sabía que te gustaban los reptiles.- Black Cat le había arrebatado al gecko de sus manos y lo sostenía, amarrándolo de la cola, delante de su rostro.

- ¡Eso es mío!.- Spiderman protestó rápido y le quitó al animal.- Bueno, realmente no es mío… lo estoy cuidando… .-

- ¿No vas a contarme lo que te pasa?.- La Gata Negra apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Spidey.- ¿Te voy una prueba de que puedes confiar en mí?.-

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el que Spiderman miraba el cielo mientras disfrutaba del aliento de ella contra su cuello. Quizá ella decía la verdad. Quizá sí podía confiar.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

- La que quieras, mi vida.-

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Es decir, ¿Por qué te pones un traje y sales a las calles?.-

- Por mi padre.- Contestó ella, sin titubear.- Para honrar su nombre y demostrarle lo mucho que lo admiro, aunque ya no more entre los vivos.-

-Por tu padre.- Spiderman sonrió detrás de la máscara.- Supongo que yo también lo hago por el mío… en cierto modo.-

- Estas muy nostálgico… muy diferente de ayer.-

- Estoy preocupado. Quisiera poder defender a todas las personas que me importan, pero me doy cuanta que eso es imposible de hacer. No puedo dividirme en dos.- Suspiró y miró el cielo.- Desaparecieron dos seres a los que estimo mucho y estoy preocupado por ellos.-

- Ah! Eso era.- La Gata permaneció en silencio unos momentos y después esbozó una pícara sonrisa.- Entonces te voy a consolar, para que te sientas mejor.-

Antes de que Spiderman pudiera interpretar las palabras ella le apartó las manos y se sentó en sus piernas. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El héroe retrocedió con los brazos extendidos, pero se encontró con la pared.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!.- Se quejó él cuando ella comenzó a levantar su máscara. Le agarró el brazo y con el otro intentó alejarla.- ¡Primero invítame a cenar!.-

- Adoro tu humor.-

Pero justo antes de que la Gata pudiera hacer otro movimiento un fuerte ruido hizo retumbar las paredes del edificio. Sobre la ciudad, peligrosamente cerca, caía una nave, envuelta en fuego y humo. Ambos la vieron caer en el agua, cerca del puente de Brooklyn.

Con un suave movimiento Spiderman se quitó a la gata de encima y se lanzó hacia el lugar del accidente. El intruso se revolvió en el bolsillo de telaraña improvisado, tanta agitación lo ponía nervioso.

La gente sobre el puente había salido de sus carros y se inclinaba en el borde, señalando la nave que entre humo y vapor, se hundía lentamente. Nadie salía de la nave. El héroe saltó hacia ella, aguantando el calor abrió una puerta y antes de meterse la Gata Negra aterrizó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le preguntó.

- Ayudándote, cariño.-

- ¿Por qué? Es muy peligroso, ¡Vete!.-

- Te preocupas por mí, que tierno. Pero velo de esta forma, así no tendrás que dividirte en dos.-

- Oh, está bien. Sólo ten cuidado.-

Ambos se metieren y revisaron el lugar.

El vapor y el humo les dificultaban el avance, pues no los dejaba ver y sofocaba los pulmones. Pero ellos se abrieron camino hasta la cabina de mando. Llamando a gritos por si alguien respondía, esquivando los cables que pendían del techo y los pedazos de metal que sobresalían. Spiderman tumbó la puerta de la cabina para entrar. El agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas pero frente a ellos estaban cinco hombres. La nave se inclinó y el agua subió, Spiderman resbaló por el movimiento y se zambulló en el agua.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó la Gata Negra mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos.- Están muertos.- Murmuró.

- ¿Qué?.- En ese momento Spiderman notó que el agua estaba teñida de rojo.- El golpe los ha de haber matado.-

- Esto no lo causó un golpe, Spidey mira estas heridas como de navaja, los hoyos en los cuerpos… fueron asesinados… pero no entiendo con qué… .-

La nave volvió a moverse, inclinándose todavía más.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-

Spiderman asintió y siguió a la Gata hasta la salida. Empero antes de salir escuchó una débil voz y se regresó. Debajo de un pedazo de metal, con el agua cubriéndole casi por completo el rostro, había un hombre.

- A- ayúdame… .- El héroe se acercó hacia él y levantó lo que lo presionaba. Entonces lo reconoció.

- ¡¡John Jameson!!.- Exclamó.

- Quítamelo.- El hombre lo agarró del traje, diciéndole eso. Había desesperación en sus ojos.

- ¿Quitarte qué?.- Spiderman lo miró y notó el dije de una piedra rosa que parecía incrustado en su pecho.- ¿Esto?.- Antes de tocarlo, el astronauta se desmayó y de su espalda salieron unos tentáculos negros se lanzaron sobre él, envolviéndolo. Spiderman recordó su sueño…

… Y todo lo demás se volvió negro.

-----

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sobretodo la cabeza, se sentía como si alguien hubiera jugado baloncesto con ella. ¿En donde estaba? Miró a su alrededor, era un techo, pero no sabía cuál. ¿Y la nave? ¿Y Jameson? ¿Qué pasó? No pudo recordarlo.

Se sentó con una mano en la cabeza. Ahora tenía nauseas. Cerca de su otra mano sintió un suave movimiento. Era el intruso.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.- Le preguntó, tomándolo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que algo era diferente. Sus dedos, sus manos, sus brazos, todos su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un traje negro.- ¿Pero de dónde-? - ¿Dónde estaba su traje rojiazual? ¿De dónde había conseguido ese otro? ¿En qué momento se lo puso? Ahora se sentía más confuso y sus nauseas aumentaron.

- Desaparece.- Ordenó, sin saber qué decir. Ante sus atónitos ojos el traje negro desapareció, dejando en su lugar las ropas usuales de Peter Parker. Se puso de pie de golpe ¿Había alucinado al traje negro?. No quiso contestarse así que metió al gecko en el bolsillo de su camisa y bajó del techo.

- ¿En dónde estoy?.-

Era un barrio viejo y descuidado, al cual el atardecer le daba un aspecto desolador. Un lugar peligroso para un muchacho confundido. Continuó caminando por la calle cuando el ruido de un forcejeo lo atrajo hasta un callejón. Un hombre asaltaba a una joven mujer.

- Alto!!.- Ordenó y vio con asombro como de la nada su cuerpo se volvía a cubrir con el traje negro.

El atacante se dio cuanta de la presencia de Spiderman y dejó a la mujer para enfrentarlo. El hombre se abalanzó con una daga en su mano, Spiderman agarró su mano y la dobló hasta que el golpe de la daga se hundió en el costado del hombre. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeo con el puño. Entonces, otra vez lo golpeó. Y otra. No podía detenerse. Su puño bajaba y subía a un fatídico ritmo. Y le gustaba esa macabra danza. Le gustó el dolor que provocó, el metálico olor a la sangre, las súplicas de piedad. La mujer gritó, escapando del lugar.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?.- Se preguntó horrorizado, dándose cuenta de sus actos. Dejó al hombre caer y salió del callejón. El traje desapareció mientras el continuaba caminando. Ahora sí que se sentía asustado.

Tambaleante se dirigió a la casa de su Tía May.

CONTINUARA…

SIGUE EN: El Duende Verde Ataca de Nuevo.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

El argumento, como puede notarse, es básicamente el mismo que la serie –lo que se refiere a la llegada del symbiote-, pero siempre me ha parecido la mejor forma de introducir al traje negro.

Por cierto, ¿Han notado que cada vez hago capítulos más largos XP?

ATTE: Darkness

REVIEWS!

**ULTIMATE SPIERMAN:** Kuii, gracias, muchas gracias, ahora si me has dejado sin palabras.

**ALFREDXIII:** ¿Qué cómo te reconocí, ALFREDO ¬¬? Eres el único que es tan lépero conmigo. Que no te saludé oO, pues la verdad ni me acuerdo U… y sí, "Hardy" me lo cambia por "ard", al igual que "Peter" lo cambia por "Meter", che computadora.

**TAIGRIN DIDO: **No sé porque no me extraña, de todas maneras no eres la primera que cree que soy varón (penosamente un día me andaban cortejando… que horror). Ta bien, ta bien, yo seguiré esperando tu historia . ****

**PA TODA LA BANDA: **VENOM RULEZ XD


End file.
